fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Caught in the Middle
In order to find the rebel forces and obtain some information about the bandits plaguing the Isles, Roy led his forces west along the coastline. On the way, he happened across a small village caught in constant conflict between the rebels and the marquess trying to get rid of them. Chapter Info Caught in the Middle is Chapter 10B of Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi if you visited the most eastern of the two villages back in Chapter 9: The Misty Isles. Objectives and Events *Turn 6 - Scouran and Gonzales will appear from the Northwest as enemy units *Turn 8 - Klein will appear from the Southeast as an enemy unit *Turn 10 - Tate will appear from the Northwest as an enemy unit *Recruit Klein with Clarine *Recruit Tate with Klein *Recruit Gonzales with Lilina. (Gonzales is at Level 11 in Chapter 10B. Take the A-route if your going to use him, he'll be at a lower level despite having the same stats and so will have more time to gain stats) *Visit 7 villages *Visit top left village with Wade or Lot... :To obtain a Speedwings instead of a Door Key :To obtain a Swordreaver instead of a Door Key *Conquer the throne *At the end of the chapter... :Elphin will give you a Wyrmslayer :If no villages were pillaged, you will obtain a Hero Crest :If all of Klein's units survived, you will obtain an Orion's Bolt :If all of Tate's units survived, you will obtain an Elysian Whip Strategy You start out from the bottom left hand corner of the map. Notice the broken wall nearest to you. Destroy it and make Alan, Lance, Ward or Lott rush to the top left villages to protect them from reinforcing Bandits. Lilina should tag along as well to recruit Gonzales. If Clarine is at a decent level by now with high Speed and Luck and has a stable support with Rutger, leave them behind to await Klein's arrival. When he arrives, just make Clarine talk to him. Lugh should stay to help prevent the Cavalier reinforcements from entering your main base. Now, make Klein rush to the top with Clarine and make him speak to Tate quickly, who will by now have arrived with her units and throwing Javelins at Alan and Lance. Visit the villages along the way. You should notice yet another Broken Wall near you again. Before destroying it, have a long-range attacking unit stand adjacent to the wall and let the Shamans come and attack, then kill them off. When entering the new hole in the wall, quickly make a competent sword-user kill the Fighter with the Killer Axe there. Then rush at Zinc, the boss. Zinc isn't very good. He has very low resistance and Speed. You can use Lilina to kill him as long as she's strong enough with an A-rank support with Roy. While fighting him, have some units go around and visit the rest of the villages. Kill the Priests and the remaining Fighter if you want. When all this is done, just make Roy seize the Gate and you're done. Category:Chapters Category:Fūin no Tsurugi chapters